1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a Christmas ornament, and in particular it relates to a Christmas ornament that displays a string of Christmas lights on a spinning upper hub.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Christmas season is a festive time of the year that is celebrated throughout the world. The annual celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ is marked by more than 1.2 billion people who are professedly Christian and are associated, however loosely, with a Christian denomination. In the West, Christmas occurs on December 25. However, the Christmas season, which is also referred to as Christmastide or Yuletide, extends from December 24, Christmas Eve, to January 6, Epiphany. Over the years, decorating has become closely associated with Christmas in the public mind. In addition to a traditional tree, colorful lighting sets are commonly used to enhance the festive atmosphere of the season. So-called Christmas lights, consisting of numerous small bulbs connected in series along a segment of coated wiring, are often draped over Christmas trees and windows and wrapped around different exterior portions of homes. Since these lights almost always rest on, or are attached to, stationary objects, consumers rarely enjoy the beautiful and captivating sight of them spinning. Hence, there is an unmet need for an ornament that can simultaneously display Christmas lights and rotate continuously, and does not necessitate another decoration being used therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,350 to Lencioni (“Lencioni”), U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,886 to Wang (“Wang”) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,569 to Sofy (“Sofy”) teach a stand that can be used to revolve a Christmas tree. However, in order to effectively utilize the stands of Lencioni, Wang and Sofy a user must first expend considerable effort mounting and decorating a Christmas tree.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purposes employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.